What Once Was (A Steins Gate 0 Story): The Forbidden Chapter
by Tailsfan55
Summary: This is related to my other story 'What Once Was', so if you are planning to read that, then beware the spoilers for Chapter 60. This is yet another one about Okabe and Kurisu having sex, but something about it is very different this time. This can still be enjoyed by people who are only here for the sex scenes, and did not read my other story, but it might be a bit confusing.


**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

**Chapter 60.5-What Was Forbidden**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next time Makise entered the room, it was to finish preparing Okabe, for what she had in store. Enough time had passed now, that he wasn't really feeling any pain from his injuries, thanks to the medicine she had given him an hour or two ago. Okabe was understandably confused, when she began untying him from the chair, with no explanation.

"I hesitate to ask, because I'm certain I won't be very fond of the answer, but what are you doing?"

"Well, let's just say that I've come up with a plan to extract your DNA, and it won't be very enjoyable for either of us, if we don't get you cleaned up first. You've been in the same clothes for a while now, so I'm going to have those thrown in the wash, while I focus on getting you into the bath." She explained, as she finished untying him.

Okabe wasn't sure why she needed him to be clean, for her plan to work, but there wasn't much he could do, besides go along with it. He had to agree that a bath would probably do him some good, anyway. He didn't really have anything to say about it, and she didn't say anything else after that, as he allowed her to lead him out of the room, and down the hallway. The bathroom she usually took him to, wasn't far from the room he was tied up in, but to his surprise, she took him right past it, this time.

After making their way through several different hallways, she stopped at a door that he had never seen before, and they stepped inside. This room appeared to be a literal bathroom, with multiple different showers and bathtubs within. Makise had kept a tight hold on his arm the whole way there, and she maintained it, until she brought him to a walk-in tub. It was easily big enough for two people, and unlike most of the other models, this one had the walk-in area at the back, as opposed to the side.

He knew what she wanted him to do, so he stripped, stepping into the tub, and sitting down in it. Okabe was a little uncomfortable, about doing that in front of her, but in the end, she was still basically Kurisu, so he didn't let it bother him, TOO much. He wondered about his bandages, but she assured him that they were waterproof, so it was fine.

There was a handrail that lined both sides of the tub on the inside of it, so that someone could use them to get out of it, with ease. She produced a pair of handcuffs that she had in her pocket, leaning over and swiftly slapping one end on his left hand, and the other onto the railing on the same side. This meant that there was no way he could get away from her, unless she wanted him to.

"If I'm bound like this, then I can't wash myself, so unless you're planning to do it yourself, we have a problem. Why, Makise, if I didn't know any better, I'd say, you were trying to seduce me!" Okabe grinned teasingly, attempting to make light of the situation.

She was surprised that he had already figured it out, but that wasn't what she was about to do, at least not yet, anyway. "That wasn't really part of my plan, but I have to admit, that this IS kind of kinky. You better watch out, or I might just go for it." Makise told him, the same teasing tone in her voice, as he had in his.

The crimson-haired woman turned on the showerhead, intending to use it to make cleaning his body, easier. This tub was designed to be for both baths and showers, so there was also a faucet nearby. Makise grabbed a bottle that was beside the tub. There were two of them, but the other was to be used, later. She thought about it for a moment, and decided that she wouldn't have to worry about getting wet while bathing him if she was naked too, so she quickly stripped out of her clothes.

This would help get her in the mood, and also give him something good to look at, hopefully getting him ready, as well. Okabe could do nothing, except for stare at her nude form, marveling at her gorgeous body. Although she was much older than the Kurisu he was used to, it was just as perfect as it was before, if not more so. The extra years had been kind to her, serving only to sculpt her features, into something more developed and mature.

She wasn't much heavier than she was before, and if there WAS any extra fat on her, it was used to enhance her already plentiful curves. Her breasts were more defined and full, being closer to a C than a B. The bright pink nipples on top stood erect and proud, her mounds still as perky as they ever were, in the past. Her hips were still wide, giving her the appearance of someone, who was at peak fertility. Last but not least, she was clean-shaven, her lovely, light pink outer lips on full display. Her nether region was in the early stages of arousal, moistening in anticipation, of what it would soon receive.

Okabe felt his little buddy beginning to stir, in response. That was any healthy man's reaction to a member of the opposite sex that he found attractive, so it was only natural. Sure, this was an older, twisted version of the woman he loved, but no one cared about such trivial details, at this moment in time. All that mattered was that she was a woman and he was a man, as crude as that may have sounded.

His body called out to her, itching to act on one of mankind's base desires, mainly that of reproduction. His mind was the only thing preventing him from giving in, to the sexual urges of his flesh. He knew that this was wrong, so why was his body reacting this way? He simply couldn't understand it. Why, after all the pain and torment he had gone through because of her, would he still even be interested in her, as more than just his cruel captor?

Makise took this time to take in the features of his body, as well. She licked her lips, forced to admit that she liked what she saw. She would be lying, if she claimed that it didn't stir anything up inside her. Her womb along with her whole love canal, clenched in anticipation. She shook her head, doing her best to snap out of the trance, his nude form was trying to put her in. There would be plenty of time for that, later.

Right now, her focus was supposed to be on preparation, cleaning him and teasing him in such a way, that when it came time for the main event to begin, he wouldn't be able to refuse her. It wasn't a requirement, but it would make her feel better about this whole thing, with the knowledge that he wanted it to happen, as badly as she did. It would add on to the happiness she would already be feeling from finally getting to be one with him, after all of these years.

Makise smirked, reveling in the look that he was giving her. "Like what you see, Okabe? I know you're not going to admit it, but I can tell that you do, from the look on your face. If you ask me, the view isn't half-bad from here, either. I MUST say that I'm enjoying it, to be honest."

"If I'M being honest, I didn't ask you." Okabe fired back, irritably. Just because he was going along with it, didn't mean that he had to like it. It wasn't that he was okay with what was happening, just that he saw no point in trying to resist, since it wouldn't change anything. With his link to Kurisu blocked, and his power to time travel unusable for the time being, there wasn't much he could do.

This got a chuckle out of her. "So, you've still got some fight in you, after all! I assumed that you had lost your will, after everything I've done to you, but it looks like I was wrong. This is a pleasant surprise!" She tested the water with her hand, confirming that it was just barely warmer than room temperature. Makise had done research on the subject and read somewhere, that taking hot showers or baths would decrease sperm count, and she wasn't taking any chances that might keep her from getting what she wanted.

Okabe sat where he was, opting not to say more than he had to. It didn't really matter to Makise, either way. She opened the bottle and poured some shampoo onto her hands, then placed them on top of his head, massaging it into his scalp. He found the motion oddly relaxing, and he fought the urge to close his eyes. She continued her task, getting more as she needed it. After a while though, he lost the fight, and his eyelids drooped down.

"I MIGHT be wrong, but it looks like you're really enjoying this." Makise didn't receive a response, since he was currently asleep.

He hadn't been sleeping very well without Kurisu, and because he was in a very uncomfortable chair most of the day. It had apparently, caught up to him. This wasn't the result she was trying to achieve, but she shrugged, deciding that it didn't matter, because he would definitely awaken, during the next phase of her plan. Once she was done with his hair, she put the bottle back where she had gotten it, and grabbed the bottle that was sitting beside it. The next phase, was about to start.

There was a reason that this bottle was to be used later, than the first one. Inside of it was a substance akin to body wash, but it wasn't just any normal brand. This liquid, was something that Makise had personally developed in a lab. She had combined several chemicals together, so that this functioned as both a body wash and a strong aphrodisiac. As a bonus, it was also designed to increase fertility, and in Okabe's case, it was supposed to help increase cum production, as long as he was excited enough.

That wasn't something that would be hard to achieve, when she was about to cover his whole body with it. It would make him SO sensitive, that his arousal would be guaranteed. And, if she happened to get some on her by accident, well…she wouldn't be complaining. The scientist hadn't had a chance to test it out yet, but she was almost certain, that her calculations were accurate. Makise couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face, as she imagined all the fun they would have, thanks to her creation.

She had intended to only pour out a small amount, but she fumbled the bottle in her haste to get started, spilling most of its contents all over him. Her original plan was to put most of it on him anyway, so this wasn't a big deal. Makise shrugged, and began rubbing it in, working her way from his chest down to his genitals. It was kind of like she was giving him a deeply sensual massage. When she reached his privates, she made sure to spend extra time on them, since this was the most important part. It was the whole reason that she had created this aphrodisiac in the first place, after all.

This was a long time coming, and she was getting hornier by the minute, as she massaged his penis and balls. As strange as it may have sounded, she was still a virgin. She had been saving herself for Okabe, up until he was killed, and hadn't allowed any other man to touch her. Although they were holding her captive, for whatever reason, the men didn't try to rape her, or harass her in any way. They weren't the nicest of people, but they respected her wishes, at least.

She had pleasured herself more than once over the years, fantasizing that it was Okabe doing it to her, but she was careful not to break her hymen. It was nothing more than a silly fantasy, but even once he had died, she was still saving her virginity for him. She pushed her feelings for him down, other than in those rare moments, and now she was glad that she had waited, since he was here to take it from her. It would be just like she had always dreamed of, with a few minor differences, of course.

Makise still had some left over after using it on him, so she rubbed some onto her breasts, massaging them, as she moaned sexily. Her nipples hardened even further, stiffening in pure arousal. She stuck a few fingers in her dripping wet entrance, making sure to spread the aphrodisiac through her insides. The amount of pleasure she felt from the action was almost unbearable, and she felt like she could cum from that alone, if she kept it up. Makise didn't want to let loose until he was inside of her, so she stopped what she was doing.

Okabe had reawakened, when she started putting the substance on him, and he opened his eyes, just in time to see the show she was unintentionally, putting on. His penis was harder than it had ever been, thanks to the aphrodisiac, and it turned him on even further, hearing her moans of arousal. At this point, his mind was so clouded with desire, that he didn't care if what he was doing was right or wrong, his ability to think rationally, replaced by his rapidly growing lust. He wanted this to happen, as badly as SHE did. In fact, he was certain that if something didn't happen soon, he would go crazy.

Makise was so turned on at this point, that her only focus was on relieving the tension that had built up inside her, for the entire time he had been here, and getting his baby inside of her, through any means necessary. She took notice of his rock hard member, pointing straight up toward the heavens, and she couldn't help but lick her lips again, at the sight. The plan was for her to wait until they made it back to the room, but surely it wouldn't hurt to get a little taste of it, beforehand. Her sex-starved mind told her, convincing her to give in to temptation.

The lust-filled woman couldn't get in a good position from the side of the tub, so she walked around to the back of it, opening the little glass door, and stepping inside. What she didn't realize was that the bottom of the tub was slippery from the body wash, and as soon as she put one foot onto the surface, she slipped. Her feet were thrown out from under her, and she landed in such a way, that she impaled herself on his erect shaft, driving it up into her as deep as it could go, in one thrust.

His thick cock knocked on the entrance to her womb, sending waves of pleasure spiraling through her body, and down the length of his dick into his balls. The overwhelming pleasure negated the pain she would have felt, from breaking her hymen normally, and the blood that leaked out of her, was soon washed away by the running water. She cried out his name in complete ecstasy, her cheeks flushing in arousal, as that sudden movement paired with her sensitive pussy, sent her into an orgasm so powerful that it took her breath away.

Her vagina was already tight, since it had never had something so large inside of it before, but when her walls clamped down on him even tighter, pulsating down his entire length, it was too much for him to handle. Okabe groaned loudly, as a message was sent to his balls, and the cum inside doubled its production, churning into a frenzy of sperm, that couldn't wait to escape its fleshy prison. Her pussy milked him for all it was worth, trying to take everything he could possibly give it. His solid needle throbbed, aching for release, until he couldn't hold it back any longer, injecting her with a shot of pure baby batter straight into her womb.

Okabe experienced a soul-sucking orgasm, her tender walls continuing to drain him dry, for the duration of his ejaculation. The volume of cum was so much, that it was impossible for her to hold it all within her depths, and after her womb was filled to maximum capacity, it surged out of her like a flood. Makise's eyes teared up and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she experienced euphoria on a level that she never had before. Both participants were left panting, from the effort.

Makise was pretty sure that after receiving such a magnificent creampie in her unprotected cunt, she would have no trouble getting pregnant, but she still wanted more. It wouldn't hurt for her to do it again, to guarantee that it took. Another side effect of the stuff she made, was that it allowed a man to go more than once, in a short period of time. It wouldn't be long, before he was ready for the second round of their lovemaking. She turned to look at Okabe, still breathing heavily, a question in her gaze.

"Would you mind, if we did that again? I enjoyed it, but it wasn't exactly an experience that lasted as long, as I hoped." Makise admitted, her cheeks red from arousal, and embarrassment at the question she had just asked.

Okabe chuckled. "With the way you stuck that landing, I'm surprised it wasn't rehearsed! That kind of thing doesn't happen very often, DOES it?" Having bared it all to each other, the tension between them was lost, in the euphoric aftermath of their sexual escapades.

"It might be hard to believe, but I couldn't have planned something like that. Everything happened so fast, after all." She laughed, happy that she had gotten what she wanted, for so long.

Okabe shrugged, considering her request, and the position he was in. He wasn't able to go anywhere with his arm handcuffed to the tub, and he couldn't deny that he was left wanting more, after how quickly it had all transpired. In his lust-filled mind, he didn't really see anything wrong, with having more sex with Makise. She was basically, the same person as Kurisu, just from a different time period. Technically, it wasn't cheating. He had already gone this far, so he might as well go the rest of the way. There was only one problem with it.

"I don't mind, but you'll have to wait a bit, before I can go again." Okabe informed her, although she felt his penis already hardening inside her, and she grinned at him. His shocked expression was hilarious.

"You were saying? It seems to me, that you're ready to go again, right now. I'll tell you what, though. If you don't try anything, I'll unlock the handcuffs, and we can go somewhere more comfortable." Makise smirked, knowing that there was no way he could say no, to a proposal like that one. "How does that sound?"

Okabe smiled, in response. "I'm not sure how it's possible for me to be hard again, in the span of a few minutes, but I'm game. What did you have in mind?"

"I've got a bedroom in this building that I sleep in, so I was thinking, that we could use the bed there. I'll lead you there, on one condition." She offered.

"What is it?" Okabe wondered, not sure if he had the means necessary to fulfill her wish.

"I want you to carry me, bridal style." Makise looked away, embarrassed. "I've never been married, obviously, and that's always been a secret fantasy of mine. You know, the groom sometimes does that to the bride in movies, but I've never got to experience it, and I never will, unless you do it for me now. Please?" She begged, sending puppy dog eyes his way. She was aware that she could force him to do whatever she wanted, but that took all of the fun and joy out of it.

Okabe sighed, answering her with a nod. "All right, I can do that for you." He wiggled the hand that was still locked in place. "Can you let me go, now?"

Makise agreed, immediately grabbing the key from the side of the tub, and using it to unlock the handcuffs, so he could move freely. She raised her arms towards him, waiting for him to do what she had asked him to. With some sadness, she realized that once they stood up, he would disconnect from her, and most of the precious life-giving liquid inside of her, would drip out of her body. She hesitated, before voicing her concerns aloud, to her temporary lover.

"Um, Okabe, this is embarrassing, but can you try to stay inside me, while we walk?"

Okabe responded, confusedly. "Sure, but if you aren't already, keeping all of that cum inside you, will probably make you pregnant, won't it?"

Kurisu nodded, blushing once more. "That's what I'm hoping for, honestly. Sorry if that bothers you, but I really want to bear your child, and this is my only chance to do so, since well…" She trailed off uncomfortably, aware that bringing up such a depressing matter, would ruin the mood.

Okabe understood what she was getting at, having guessed something along those lines. "He's not alive, anymore." He nodded to himself, as he stepped out of the tub, with Makise in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, to hold herself in position. "In that case, well, I don't mind letting you have something to remember me by, if you're certain, that it's what you want. Although, judging by how much cum I just filled you up with, I'm pretty sure that you're already pregnant, at this point." Okabe grinned, at the scarlet-haired beauty in his arms.

Makise let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding, relieved by his response. Once again, his opinion shouldn't have mattered to her, but it did, for some reason. "I'm glad to know, that you're on board with this." She held on tightly, making sure that he stayed locked firmly inside her, for the entire trip.

He asked her about the clothes that they had left on the bathroom floor, but she waved it off, telling him that she could have them sent to the bedroom by someone, later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leading him down several more hallways, accompanied by twists and turns, they arrived at their destination. They entered the room, flipping around a sign that read 'Do not disturb', which was conveniently, placed on the outside of the door. He laid her down on the bed carefully, having no choice but to pull out, to do so. Luckily, she was lying flat on her back, so not much would be lost, if any. He didn't really see why it mattered in the long run, since he was about to pump her full of a lot more to replace it, but he intended to respect her wishes.

He stood there for a minute, taking in her natural beauty, made all the more enticing, by the knowledge that it was his seed leaking out from between her legs. Makise propped herself up on her elbows, so that she could see him better, curious why he was taking so long to attend to her. The warmth in her core that was provided by his spunk was fading, and it wasn't enough to fill the void, created from his absence. She needed him inside her, and she was getting impatient.

"Now that we're on the same page, why don't we go a few more rounds, to make absolutely sure, that this works?" Makise smiled flirtatiously at him, giving Okabe a sultry look that sent chills down his spine. "Come on, Okabe. What are you waiting for? Impregnate me, put a baby in my belly!" She pleaded, desperately.

This had the desired effect, as she watched the man's meaty appendage, swell to maximum hardness. Okabe grinned, climbing onto the bed. "When you put it that way…you should be careful, what you wish for!"

He towered over her, leaning down to suckle on her breast, but she caught him by surprise, when she caressed his face with one hand, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. With the other hand, she grabbed hold of his rod, taking advantage of his distracted state, to line it up with her dripping entrance, forcing him inside.

He thrusted automatically, drilling all the way to her cervix with ease, due to the remnants of their earlier session, acting as lube. Makise moaned into his mouth, as he returned the kiss, breaking it a minute later, to lick and bite her nipples. The effects of the aphrodisiac were still very much in effect, doubling the pleasure, if not quadrupling it. The feeling of his tongue swirling around her areola, was enough to get her juices flowing again.

Their bodily fluids mixed and mingled as if being spun around in a blender, thanks to the rhythmic pumping of his cock, going in and out. The heat of her insides was akin to that of an oven, keeping his shaft, nice and toasty. He was relentless in his movements, thrusting so fast and rough. She couldn't resist commenting, on how differently he was acting, compared to before.

"I can see it, in your eyes. Something has changed, Okabe. Is it because you're doing this, for the sole purpose of creating a child? It turns you on even more than usual, doesn't it?" Makise teased, with a lustful grin on her face.

"I-I'm not quite sure what you mean, but I can't deny that my level of excitement went through the roof, after you came out and demanded that I get you pregnant. It adds a sort of primitive energy to the whole affair, I suppose." Okabe responded with a smile, grunting as he continued plowing her fields.

"It definitely makes it more exciting, doesn't it?" Makise sighed, blissfully.

Their bodies glistened with sweat, and Okabe seriously wondered what the point of getting a bath was, when all he did was get dirty again. They would both need another one, by the time this was over. At this point in their lovemaking, he was slamming into her like a jackhammer, shaking the whole bed.

He was attacking her cervix with such intensity, that it was sending shockwaves down to her very core, leaving her unable to move, even if she had wanted to. Even though he already had an orgasm a short time ago, Okabe was finding it difficult to hold back. Every nerve in his body, was telling him to give up the fight and enjoy his release, but he was doing his best to stay in control, teetering on the point of no return.

Makise was feeling the same way, wanting to prolong the experience, but finding it hard to do so, on account of the indescribable pleasure she was being constantly assaulted with. She was amazed that she was able to retain the ability to think, but this was rapidly going out the window. Her tongue was left hanging out of her mouth yet again, her eyes tearing up, as her face remained flushed with arousal.

If anyone were around to witness it, there would be no doubt that this woman was having her brains fucked out of her. Well-fucked didn't even BEGIN to describe, the state she was in. Once her ability to rationalize was taken from her, so was her desire to hold back. Minutes turned to what had to have been an hour or two, as she experienced orgasm after orgasm, until they all blurred together. In that amount of time, Okabe had managed to refrain from having another orgasm, but that wasn't going to last, for much longer.

It had been a while since her last, and she was about to have another. It wouldn't take much, to push her over the edge. When Okabe bent down, and suckled from each of her breasts again, it was as if he had pushed a button, meant to induce orgasms. Her pussy walls closed in on his dick, pulsing all around him, and clamping down to trap him inside of her, as her juices flooded out of her pretty pink tunnel, like a tidal wave.

The feminine fluids soaked the sheets under them, adding to the large puddle, that had formed a long time ago. This was also the trigger for Okabe's orgasm, deciding to let loose, now that he knew she had been well satisfied. His baby maker throbbed harder and harder, as the cum within his balls doubled production, swelling until he was aching for release. And release it would, building up, until it was too much for his testicles to handle.

Even if he hadn't decided to let loose, there was no turning back, no way to stop this chain of events from transpiring. He felt the moment he lost control, as an intense, unbearable heat rose up his shaft, bubbling to the surface. The liquid inside was full of fertile sperm, fighting to get out all at once, and carry out the mission they were created to fulfill.

The tip of his cock tightened, increasing slightly in size, as it prepared to fire. Suddenly, it happened, and it was as if a tightly wound spring had uncoiled inside of him, allowing him to empty his balls, at last. Her tight walls pulsed gently around him, in the aftermath of Makise's own orgasm, softly begging Okabe to give it what it wanted.

His cock throbbed violently, shooting spurt after spurt of his hot load, into the depths of her vagina. He yelled out her name, and she screamed his, as the pleasure they had been feeling, soared to its peak. Her womb was, once again, filled to the brim, with his sizzling, burning, love liquid. They were both exhausted, and all he could do, was collapse on top of her body.

"Do you mind, if I just lay here awhile? I'm not sure what happened, but the near infinite amount of energy I seemed to be full of, evaporated with that last orgasm. I'm finding it, difficult to move." Okabe admitted, tiredly.

"Actually, you're kind of heavy, so can you at least, roll over? As for the reason you ran out of energy, it's likely that the aphrodisiac I covered us with wore off, and even if it didn't, its effects only go so far. Still, with the amount of cum you pumped into me, it's kind of a given, that I'm going to be pregnant soon. I'm probably, pregnant right now, actually." Makise told him, as he complied with her request, rolling over onto his back beside her.

His penis was still slightly hard, and she eyed it hungrily. She licked her lips, and sat up, scooting across the bed towards it. He had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice what she was about to do. Makise leaned down until her mouth was right above it, her warm breath, sending shivers down Okabe's spine.

Although the aphrodisiac had worn off, he was still naturally sensitive after his recent orgasm, so he gasped in pleasure, when she suddenly inhaled his dong, encasing his member in the confines of her mouth. He had been doing all of the work before, so she still had a little energy left, and she hadn't gotten the chance to see what he tasted like, so she was doing so, now.

As a bonus, she could claim that the reason she was doing this was, because she wanted to clean him off. His pole was coated in their combined juices, so it gave it a unique flavor that was salty and tangy, with a sweet aftertaste, since her liquid was added to the mix. While she did this, Makise gently massaged his balls, hoping that if there was anything left in them, she could coax it out of him.

Perhaps, it was the start of her pregnancy cravings, or she was just getting ready to be eating for two, but the red-headed scientist was hungry, and she knew exactly what she wanted to have, as a snack. He groaned, as she suckled on his meat stick, bobbing her head up and down along it. It wasn't long, before he pushed her head down, holding her in place, as his dick throbbed, and sent a few more spurts of semen into her waiting maw.

She swallowed all of it with an audible gulp, licking her lips sexily, and cleaning off whatever remained on his shaft, afterwards. She was satisfied with the way things had turned out, even if they hadn't been able to go as many rounds, as she had originally planned.

Okabe knew that he couldn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted, and what she was doing, was something that he enjoyed as well, so he raised no objections. Thankfully, his penis finally wilted after that, so he could rest. Once Makise was done cleaning him up, she stood up from the bed, her legs wobbly.

She held one hand against her pussy lips, to prevent any of his semen from escaping, and she limped over to a nearby dresser. Despite the presence of her hand, she left a trail on the floor behind her, as a few drops of it leaked out, from between her fingers. Okabe watched her with interest, curious what she was doing.

"What are you doing? You can barely walk, so don't you think it would be a good idea, for you to come over here and rest?"

She rummaged through one of the drawers for a minute, before finding what she was searching for. "I was looking, for this plug. I knew that it was around here, somewhere!"

It was meant to be used as a sex toy for women, but she was only using it, for a very specific reason. She moaned lustfully, as she shoved it all the way inside her vagina. It served as a replacement for her hand, acting as a rubber stopper that ensured the cum still within her depths, would have no choice, but to remain where it was. This was mostly a precaution, so that she could make absolutely sure, that she got her desired outcome from their lovemaking. She turned around to face Okabe, and he realized what she was talking about.

Makise grinned cheerfully, beaming from ear to ear. "You have no idea, how much I appreciate you doing this for me. You're welcome to rest here, but I have a job to do, so I can't just…" She took a step towards him, and almost lost her balance. Okabe sent her a knowing look, and she grinned, sheepishly. "All right, I guess, my body made the decision for me. I need to get in the habit of taking better care of myself, since I'm going to be a mother soon."

Okabe nodded, patting the spot beside him. "That's right, you need to take good care of yourself, and our child. Come over here, and let's get some rest, all right?"

Makise agreed, stumbling back over to the bed, as the cum in her womb, sloshed inside of her. She couldn't help but moan softly, from the pleasurable feeling of the liquid's movements. The tired woman managed, to crawl up onto the bed beside him. Together, they pulled back the sheets, and slid under them.

Makise slid over close to Okabe, and laid her head over on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, and she snuggled into him. She laid a hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it. Being a scientist, she knew that it wasn't something that you could feel, but even if it was her imagination, she swore, she could feel her eggs being fertilized.

Makise sighed contentedly, completely satisfied. "I realize that this probably, isn't something you want to hear, especially since I've been holding you captive, and basically brainwashed you into having sex with me, but…I love you, Okabe!" Recent events had given her the courage to let her true feelings be known, for the first time.

Okabe wasn't surprised to hear that she felt that way, but he WAS surprised to find out how HE felt, about her confession. He knew that he should hate her after everything she had done to him, but he just couldn't…he simply didn't have it in him, to hate someone who was essentially the love of his life, both in body and mind. Sure, this version of her had been through some hard times that had changed her outlook on things, but deep down, she was the same person that he had fallen in love with.

The sweet, gentle side of her that she had shown him, when they were having sex was her true self, he was sure of it. He had a feeling, that this experience had changed their relationship for the better, and she would start being nicer to him, from now on. Especially, if she was carrying his child, after this.

He framed her face with his hands, as she leaned up to look into his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I had sex with you because I wanted to, not because I was under the influence of any chemical. Yes, it may have played a part in making me a little more open to the idea, but I wouldn't have done all this, if I didn't want to. Makise, the truth is, that I love you, too!" Her heart soared at his words, and she was even happier, than she thought she had the ability to be. Okabe's lips met hers, in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened, but she accepted it, returning it eagerly.

Afterwards, they returned to their prior positions, goofy grins on both of their faces. In the span of one day, Makise had gone from being a different person, to simply being an older Kurisu, in Okabe's eyes. Makise had gone through a change as well, and she resolved to be nicer to him, from now on. She couldn't change what she had done, but there would be no more torture.

The two lovers drifted off to sleep, getting some much-needed rest, in each other's arms. Where things would go from there was a mystery, but right now, they were together, and that was all that mattered to Okabe and Makise.


End file.
